


Weapon

by Alice1290



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1290/pseuds/Alice1290
Summary: How does Dean handle his wife's reaction to Castiel's plot to bring down a demon.Entry to the Project Team Beta 500 Challenge (2014) -Weapon... Write 500 words or under using the given prompt.





	Weapon

This was insane. The whole plan was insane. The three men standing in front of Ali were insane.

They claimed it was for the future of humanity, to save the greater good. They even went so far as to promise that she wouldn't be hurt.

"This isn't a weapon, this is my daughter!" Ali screamed, momentarily forgetting the sleeping toddler and his baby sister. She turned to her husband, the man who had introduced her to this supernatural world, saved her from it, and taught her to fight it. "This is our daughter, Dean. How can you willingly agree to use her as bait?"

"No harm will come to her."

Ali whipped around to face the angel. "Did your boss tell you that? How can you be so sure! She's a baby! How can she be a weapon?"

"She's not really a weapon, more like the bait to a trap," the angel corrected.

"Oh, that just makes me feel so much better," Ali sneered.

Dean sighed and looked at his brother. "Ali, we don't have a choice. The only way to stop this demon is to let it think it can get to Mary Morgan. We won't let anything happen to her."

Ali made a frustrated noise. "Why am I the only one opposed to using a baby - MY baby - as bait? Dean, honestly how the hell can you be okay with this? She's your daughter!" Tears streaked down Ali's cheeks.

Dean pulled his wife into a tight hug.

His wife.

Those were words he never expected to be together. His and wife, but Ali was his and he had made a promise to protect her and their family five years ago when he found out she was pregnant with Johnny. Dean wasn't about to break his promise to her now.

"I'll die before I let anything happen to Mary. I swear, Ali, she'll be just fine. The demon won't touch her."

"So help me, Dean Winchester, if even one hair is missing from her head you will regret the day you laid eyes on me." Ali glared up at Dean and then pulled away.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she started to leave the kitchen.

"To check on heaven's weapon, oh wait, I'm sorry - heaven's bait. I'll be in the nursery if you need me."

"I think that last remark was aimed at me."

"You did call my kid bait, Cass. You can really expect Ali to just go with it."

"No, but it went better than I thought."

"Really?" Sam asked as he started to clean up the pieces of shattered dishware that littered the floor. "How did you expect it to go?"

"I expected to be shot with one of the weapons she keeps hidden through this house. You trained your wife too well, Dean."

"She keeps weapons hidden in the house? Really?"

"Shotgun under the sink. Pulled it on Gabriel last week when he popped into the house."

"That's my girl."


End file.
